Corai
Corai, better known as President Alistair Corai is a very successful business-penguin all across the world. He is just 16 years old, and is already a successful business-penguin. He owns things such as countries & companies. His idol is Ninjinian - and soon became almost like him. Corai has two puffles, and is currently living in Chi Con, one of the countries he is president of. Background Early Life When he was young, Corai was marooned on a small island that he called "Chi Con". He noticed that there were many resources on the island -- soda and Ditto roots, fresh water, clams, crabs, fish, mullets, and small squids. As he was growing up he was deemed "funny and cute", so everyone treated him like a Mwa Mwa Penguin. He hated Mwa Mwa Penguins. He dressed in bunny clothes, made to hug teddy bears, even talk like one. Eventually he snapped when a girl at his school laughed at him. When he snapped, his crush laughed at him and he instantly built a laser and deleted a few penguins. He made a bystander take the blame. The bystander got arrested for life. Everyone then stopped treating him badly. Others outside of school still did though. He lived there for many years, living on all those luxuries. His parents' location was unknown, and only knows a few that are in his family. When Corai grew older & wiser, he started teaching himself skills, such as surviving on a deserted island. Corai lived like this for several more years until he was 7, when he started building the island he was on into a city. Current Status He also had a great great great grandfather who was a ninja. he has a potion that stops him from turning red to black feathers. He now controls it at will. He also has a ninja mask and ninja suit his great great great grand father passed down form each generation. Career He may lead a country and be seriouse, he also has a very small volunteer job to keep puffles loved and happy.( Who doesnt wanna do THAT? Puffles * Docter Surray - Corai has no idea Surray is actually evil. Surray treasures things Corai gives him like his first wrench or first cookie (it must be all moldy now, ACH!). * Terry the Puffle - Terry is Corai's favorite puffle. Terry is a PSA puffle undercover. Instruments Strangley enough Corai have been spotted playing a electric guitar before, He appears to be so-so but he says "I only to it to spite Xorai" cause Xorai have been trying to learn to play that instrument.He is not actually that good. He also have been seen making music with bells with Dara for "Coins for Change". He saids "Its a tradition to donate" he says Quotes * "FUDGE? What's fudge again?" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- While talking to Dara Corai: So hows your puffles. Dara: Good! Hows Surray and Terry Corai: Somehow Terry got sick from soap and Surray got very sick from someone stuffing gum down his throat Terry coughs, embarrassed ----------------------------- While talkign to Willie Watt Corai: hows xary? Willie: good, hows surray Corai: see the above quote please *points at quote on my artical* I cant belive someone make a wipenguin about everything we do! there typign what im saying right now! HEY WHOEVERS DOING IT STOP! *GETS A CHAIR* Willie: 0_0 Did he just break the fourth wall? Ethan: No ----- "man its fun to care for puffles!" "Whats wrong Never?" ------ "*beat boxes badly*" ----- .*Beat Boxes* Never: AHHH!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU BOXING ME!?!??! Ethan: 0_0 He's not boxing you... Never: (Panics) AHH! (Hail comes down sizes of grapefruits, wind picks up, and lights go out) Ethan: NOW I'M GONNA PANIC!!!!!!!! Trivia * He has no idea of Surray's evil side. * He doesn't know about Terry's job as a PSA agent. * He is funding the TV show, Von Injoface Lifestyles Exposed, and created a new one called the Living Unki Show. * Somehow his eyes turn into "hearts" randomly, for some reason. Often in front of Willie Watt. The only cure for this is laser eye surgery, which only Fred knows to do, which is extremely painful. * He tends to enoy Never's Company (being with never,not a company) and is used to his powers, as Hes seen it before.... * He takes Ninjijan as a role model and idol, He often trys to be able to find him and Baby N. *The only time he works with Xorai is in Flywish's Army due to being a member. * he seems to love seaweed **He even has three favorit foods (actully two and one favorit drink) ***Seaweed pizza ***Spicy seaweed pizza ***Seaweed juice (dont ask) * He doesnt hate Manny Peng and saids things to scare poeple from hurting him, like sueign them. Hed never do it though. * He made a Puffle Fanclub, Its just for fun though. Modes He has three modes *Puffle mode: In this mode he cares for puffles and trys to make them happy *Agent mode: he acts like a PSA agent. *Game mode: He acts like a gamer, he often uses this to get puffles in puffle round up * Mabel Mode: He turns purple, Puts glasses like Mabel's on and acts like her. Its pretty common around Xorai though he DOES NOT scream puncuation. He knows he has modes accept when hes in puffle mode. Weaknesses Corai as quite a few weaknesses *Fear of heights, for example if he goes to high up he will either Faint, scream his head off, or just plain stand still as a tree * Fear of going underground, He is terrified of the underground and will run as fast as he can to get out, though if its not that underground he can go underground. *He is kinda to nice at times so he may acciently let villians be his friend, this could be his downfall one day. Rumors *People say He has a rainbow puffle, this is NOT TRUE * People say he has 1,000,000,000 coins, this is ifact NOT TRUE, he merley has 3000 which eh spents most on the well being of his few people. * People say he likes Manny Peng, this is infact FALSE. ** Though he DOES think Joey is cute. Music He seems to enjoy music and even made some badHorribleSO HORRIBLE SO BAD ID RATHER WATCH WHAT?!? 1000 TIMES songs See also * Dara * Club Penguin * Doctor Surray Gets In Trouble *Willie Watt Ummm..... or should I say....... Yalondo Yinchanva?!?!! Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Companies Category:Good Guys Category:Ninjas Category:Flywish's Army